1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelbarrows and, more particularly to an apparatus and method wherein a disassembled wheelbarrow is provided in a relatively small package and is easily assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous wheelbarrows of numerous different configurations are known. One fact that is particularly acknowledged is that wheelbarrows are generally large and bulky. Such bulkiness is due, at least in part, to factors such as the need for a tray that will carry a sufficiently large payload, the need for a frame that rollably supports the tray on a grade, and one or more handles that are spaced from the tray and that can be held by a user. As a result, the components of a wheelbarrow occupy a significant space, even when in an unassembled condition.
There can be no doubt that the disassembled components of an article, such as a wheelbarrow, can be packaged in a small container depending upon how small one chooses to make each of the individual components. Small components typically are assembled to form a small structure unless many small components are provided and are assembled to form a relatively larger structure. The assembly of an object out of a relatively greater number of components will often be relatively more complex than the assembly of a similar object made up of fewer components. It is also understood that a given structure often is stronger as a unitary member than when formed out of many smaller pieces connected together, such as in the way a single beam would generally be stronger than a similarly sized structure assembled out of numerous components.
For the most part, therefore, the different goals of ease of assembly, strength, and minimized packaged size would appear to mutually compete with one another. A need thus exists for a strong wheelbarrow that has a relatively small packaged profile yet is easy to assemble, along with an associated method.
Small packaging of a disassembled wheelbarrow is highly desirable since disassembled wheelbarrows often occupy two separate cartons. One carton includes the relatively longer components such as frame and handle pieces, and a separate carton carries a wheelbarrow tray and other components. Such packaging of a disassembled wheelbarrow in multiple cartons is undesirable since a consumer must correctly pick both of the cartons, often from among other cartons associated with other wheelbarrows, and must carry the two cartons to a checkout counter. This is cumbersome and subject to an incorrect selection of one of the packages by the consumer. A need thus also exists for a wheelbarrow that is strong, easy to assemble, and is packaged within a single container when in a disassembled condition.